What Are We Gonna Do Now?
by JohnlockWinchester
Summary: Chapter 2 of "She Came Back". Hope you like it! -JohnlockWinchester


Dean was shocked at the words that just fell out of my mouth.

"Are you sure it was Crowley?" Castiel asked. I thought for a moment.

"Yes I'm sure." I spoke.

"We'll going to hunt him down and kill him, Leigh. Okay?" Dean said.

"Okay. But be careful and I want to come." I responded.

"No" Sam, Dean and Castiel said.

"Why not?"

"It's too dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt." Dean said.

"Seriously!? I want to hunt down this son of a bitch!" I said raising my voice.

"Yeah seriously! I care about you Leigh and I don't want anything to happen to you." My face started to burn. I bet I was as red as the blood on Castiel's trench coat.

I was pissed but soft at the same time. He punched my sensitive spot. Right in the feels Dean. Right in the feels. I didn't know what I was supposed to say. I didn't know if I should just go up to him and kiss his perfect lips, or if I was supposed to storm off and out of the room. I wanted to take his keys and drive off in the Impala. But then I want to hold him close to me.

I decided to storm off. I didn't want him to see that I was having an emotional scene. Nobody could. And I mean nobody. I did't grab anything before I went off.

I walked towards the door with a pissed off look on my face. I was about to open the door but I felt Dean grab my arm and spin me around to face him. He put both hands on my waist and kissed me. I didn't want to but seriously how can someone resisit this? When he let go I heard his amazing voice dance in my ears.

"Leigh I'm sorry."

What the hell Dean!? I did't want to go but I was pissed. And my look washed away. I didn't want to be close to him at the moment. I pushed him away and went out the door. I was walking and something was crawling up my throat. I was on my knees it was so painful. I saw Dean look out the window and shout my name. I put my hand on my collarbone. The hotel door opened and out came Dean running towards me. "Leigh!? Leigh what's wrong?" he said. I coughed and hacked.

"I don't know." I couldn't get the words out clearly.

I felt something way too sharp in my neck. I coughed and hacked and almost threw up. My spit wasn't clear and thick like it's supposed to be. It was blood. Chuncks of it came streaming out. Then I felt pure pain. It was sharp. Extremely sharp. I did't know what was going on. I felt tears roll down my face. I did't give a rat's ass if my make up was ruined. I wanted whatever was coming up my throat. I put both hands on the cold, hard concrete. I felt the sharpness grow inside of me. I kept on hacking. I felt it crawl up and up and up. Finally the pain was over. It came out of my blood red stained mouth. I was seriously about to pass out. I have never experienced something that painful. I laied on my back. My eyes couldn't focus correctly. They were tear filled. I didn't know what I was supposed to do next. I couldn't go to the hospital. They would freak out and think I'm messed up. I also don't want to go there. I'm tough and can handle this.

"Call an ambulance." Dean said putting his first two fingers on my neck.

"No! I don't need doctors and medicines. I'm fine..." The words wouldn't come out correctly.

"Leigh you need to go somewhere with professionals."

I couldn't really breathe. Of course I needed medical attention. I decided to let them call someone. "Okay" I say faintly. I hear Sam's phone being taken out. I heard him press the buttons. Three beeps.

"Hello? Yes I need attention right away..." Sam said into the phone. "Uh. Outside Blue Front Motel. In the parking lot." He seemed to be panicking. I just laied there, thinking about what I was going to do when I could get out of the fricking hospital. I didn't want to go there but I knew Sam, Dean, and Castiel wanted me to be safe. But I wanted all of them to know that I was okay.

I hear sirens. "_Okay. Here we go.." _I thought to myself. I tried my best to breathe in through my nose and out of my mouth. I get lifted up and put on one of the big black and yellow carriers that you would see on a TV show. I let the doctors do whatever they need to do.

I feel a needle poke me and then I feel another one in my other arm. One of those breathing masks is put onto me. I hear my heart rate beeping on the monitor in the ambulance. It sounded like the dialing buttons on Sam's phone. I listened to it. _"Beep... Beep...Beep" _It kept going on and on until we reached the hospital. We crawled out of the truck and into the hospital. The doctors wern't running but they wern't walking. Dean had a hold of my hand. I didn't want to look at him. I just stared at the ceiling. I counted the square, white lights. _"One...Two...Three..." _For some reason this counting helped me become calm. "You're gonna be okay, Leigh. I promise." I hear Dean say.

My eyes were drifiting. I was about to fall asleep. The darkness slowly took over. I let my eyes chut and my head tilt to the right.


End file.
